


From Here on Out

by TokiKurp



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Marriage, Next Generation, getting married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6479173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokiKurp/pseuds/TokiKurp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moment has FINALLY arrived after five years of being engaged.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Here on Out

**Author's Note:**

> BokuRoo Week- Day 6: Getting Married/Kids AU

It seemed like forever ago they announced that they were engaged. And it was. They were engaged for five years when they finally announced they had a date. But they had a good reason for putting the wedding off for so long, the birth of their twin daughters. For five years, their main focus was their girls while their wedding was last on their minds. But in October, just shortly before their fifth birthday, their little girls brought up the wedding.

_“When are you and Papa gonna get married Daddy?”_

If it weren’t for the girls bringing up the wedding, they would have probably never planned this wedding. So after their fifth birthday, they hired a wedding planner; there was no way they would have time to plan a wedding with being on the national team and taking care of two five year olds; and planned the wedding for summer.

They somehow managed to pick a date that happened to fall on their off week during the busy regular season? They have no idea but took it because right after they get married, they were going away on their honeymoon that also happened to be their first family vacation.

“AKAASHI! I CAN’T TIE MY BOWTIE!” Bokuto cried out as he struggled to tie his bowtie.

“Give me a minute, Bokuto-san. I’m almost done tying Athena’s bow.” Akaashi answered as he looked behind him toward the groom.

“Uhh why did we agree on bowties?!”

“Because you both listened to the girls and they said bowties were pretty.”

“Huh…oh yeah we did.” Bokuto remembered as he laughed. “Don’t know how they happened but it happened.”

“And there. What do you think Athena?” Akaashi asked as he finished tying his niece’s bow. The little five year old looked in the mirror and a huge smile crossed her faice. She turned around and hugged Akaashi.

“Thank you Uncle Aka!! I love it!!” Athena thanked her uncle who smiled down at her.

“I’m glad, little owl.” Athena had Bokuto’s round eyes that were a golden brown, a little darker than her Papa’s eyes. She also had his white and black hair, but it was wild that came from her Daddy. “Go show Papa.”

“Okay Uncle Aka! PAPA!!! LOOK AT THE PRETTY BOW UNCLE AKA DID FOR ME!” Turning around from looking at himself in the mirror, Bokuto looked behind him and saw Athena behind him with the biggest smile on her face.

“Hey hey hey! Look at that pretty bow there!” He watched as his daughter twirled in her gold flower girl dress that had a red ribbon around the waist that was tied by Akaashi just now. “Now all we need is your-”

_Knock knock!_

“…Flower crown.” Bokuto finished as Akaashi went to the door. Opening the door, Kiyoko was in the front of the door holding a small box.

“Ah Kiyoko-san. What brings you here?” The former setter asked.

“I’m here to deliver Athena’s flower crown. Yachi is delivering Taiga’s at the moment.” The former manager said as she handed him the box.

“Ah yes. Thank you, Kiyoko-san.” Akaashi thanked her as he took the box from her. “Athena, your flower crown has arrived.” Not even ten seconds after he said that, the little five year old was already by his side. Kiyoko giggled at how excited she looked.

“Looking forward to the wedding. I’ll see you soon, Athena-chan.” Kiyoko bowed before she walked away. Akaashi closed the door before he kneeled down and opened the box.

“Ohhh! Uncle Aka!! Help me put it on!”

“Alright alright slow down, little owl.” He took the yellow and red flower crown out of the box and placed it on top of her head.

“PAPA!! LOOK!!”

“Athena wait! I need to put in the bobby pins!” Athena stopped, but Bokuto turned around.

“WELL HEY HEY HEY! LOOK AT MY LITTLE OWL!” His little girl giggled as Akaashi started to put the bobby pins in. “Ah Akaashi! What would I do without you?!”

“Probably not even realize we have to leave in seven minutes and I still need to tie your bowtie.”

“AKAASHI!!”

* * *

 

“Uh it’s getting closer and closer and I’m starting to get nervous.” Kuroo groaned as he paced back and forth. It was Kuroo, Kenma and Taiga; Athena’s twin sister, waiting at the entrance that lead to the outdoor ceremony. All the guests had arrived and were chatting as they waited for the wedding to start. Kenma looked up from watching Taiga play a game on his phone to keep the five year old busy.

“That’s normal, Kuro. Everyone gets nervous on their wedding day.” Kenma reassured him. “Just take a deep breath so you don’t pass out.”

“Ehh…what if he doesn’t want to go through with this? What if he changes his mind?! W-What if he wants to leave and take Athena with him?!” Kuroo panicked. Kenma sighed and hugged Taiga closer, getting a giggle out of her.

“You two have been engaged for over five years and not once have either of you thought about calling it off. So why now? This is the day you both have been looking forward too since you both finally decided to plan this wedding. And he wouldn’t leave and just take Athena with him and not Taiga. It wouldn’t be the same. Just having Taiga feels incomplete. Kitten,” Kenma started as he paused her game.

“Yes Uncle Ken?” All of her features were the same as her sister’s, but her eyes were different compared to her sister’s rounded eyes. Taiga’s were narrowed like Kuroo’s but were a light gold like Bokuto’s.

“Do you miss your sister?”

“YEAH! How much more longer till Athena comes back, Daddy??” Taiga asked as she looked to Kuroo who chuckled.

“See? Having one without the other isn’t the same. And you are missing Athena too.”

“Yeah I miss both my girls when they aren’t around and when one isn’t here. Uhh but I just can’t help it. It’s my nerves that are getting to me.” The middle blocker groaned as he rubbed his face. “Kenma, how much longer till we walk down the aisle?”

“Athena and them should be arriving any-”

“TAIGA!!” A small voice called out. Taiga snapped her head up and jumped out of Kenma’s lap, running over when she saw her sister running up. The twin sisters hugged one another as if they hadn’t seen each other in months. Kuroo chuckled as he walked over to the girls as Akaashi walked up, Bokuto behind him.

“Hey girly.”

“DADDY!!” Athena jumped into his arms and hugged him. “I missed you!”

“And I missed you! It was strange without you just me and your sister. Isn’t that right, Kitten?” Taiga nodded.

“Yeah! Uncle Ken found a fun game for me to play!” Taiga exclaimed as Kenma chuckled softly.

“You’ll get to play it a little later, Athena. Daddy and Papa have to get married first okay?” Athena gave a nod.

“Hey hey hey! Let me see my little kitten I haven’t seen all day!” Bokuto called out as Tagai turned and rushed up to Bokuto, hugging him too.

“Hi Papa! I missed you!”

“And I missed you too!”

“Sorry to interrupt your little family reunion, but we have to get lined up so you two can get married.” Akaashi pointed out.

“Ah alright. Come on girlies. You two can finally show everyone your pretty dresses.” Kuroo replied as the girls smiled and then looked at each other.

“Ohohohoho?” They both asked as Bokuto and Kuroo blinked but a smirk crossed their faces.

“Ohohohoho!” Akaashi and Kenma both sighed as they lined up, side by side.

“Girls, come line up. Get in front of Daddy and Papa.” Akaashi said as they both ran up and got behind their uncles who handed them their baskets, one had yellow petals while the other one had red petals.

* * *

 

The sound of a piano played, making all the guests stop and turn, seeing Kenma and Akaashi walk down the aisle. The wedding was about to start. The two best men separated and went in the other direction; Kenma went left while Akaashi went right. Then the piano stopped and a violin began to play. Everyone went aww when they saw the twins walk down together, throwing the flower petals.

“I knew they’d steal the show.” Kuroo smirked as him and Bokuto watched their girls walk down aisle.

“I bet there will be more pictures of them than us.” Bokuto chuckled as the middle blocker snickered.

“Of course. Look how cute they are. They are our kids.”

“Damn straight.” Bokuto replied as they watched them go in different directions; Athena to the right while Tagai went to the left. It was finally their turn. The wing spiker took the middle blocker’s hand into his and squeezed it.

“Well it’s our turn.” Bokuto answered as they heard their music start play. Everyone stood up as Kuroo smirked and squeezed his soon-to-be husband’s hand.

“Let’s go bro.”

Everyone watched as the two men walked down the aisle together. Everyone smiling and some nodded their heads, greeting the two. They walked up to the altar where the officiant also stepped up. When they arrived, the guests took their seats again and the ceremony started. The two husbands-to-be didn’t even hear anything what the officiant said as the two just looked into each other’s eyes and squeezed each other’s hands. And then, the time for them to say their vows finally came.

“Kotaro, if you would start please.” The officiant said as Bokuto gave a nod.

“Kuroo, you’ve been my bro for a long as I could remember. Even though we were on different teams and went to different schools, somehow we managed to always send each other the weirdest and probably stupidest text messages we could think of like that one cat pun that made me laugh out loud during class that one time.” Bokuto started as some people snickered and some giggled. Akaashi shook his head as he remembers the wing spiker telling him that. The twins giggled. “Summers were always the best because that meant training camp for our schools. Some of the best memories we made were there. Like that one time I spiked the ball and it hit your face.”

“How could I forget that?” Kuroo glared at him with a smirk on his face. Bokuto smirked back with a snicker.

“Glad you didn’t because it was funny as hell. That couples of weeks were the best for improving our skills, but also building one another. We were idiots for not realizing that we were meant for one another sooner, but the moment we both confessed at once, things just felt right. Like everything was falling into place. Never did I think we’d end up playing for the national team, but late night practices were the worst. But I loved them and still do because as soon as we got home, we’d fall asleep anywhere. And I mean anywhere.”

“Like that one night we fell asleep in the kitchen?”

“YUP! Man that was weird waking up to see we didn’t even make it to our bedroom.” Bokuto chuckled. “We made a lot of mistakes together, but agreeing to marry you wasn’t one of them. There were nights when I’d just lay in bed and just think how lucky I was to have someone like you by my side. Though it was five years ago, I still remember the day we finally decided to get married. It was just two weeks before we found out we were going to be Dads and that was the best time. Five years can make a huge difference and our family might have changed, but my love for you hasn’t and has only grown more and more each day.” Bokuto smiled at Kuroo who smiled back.

“And Tetsuro, if you would say your vows.”

“Sure thing. Though I bet mine will be longer.” Kuroo smirked.

“Oh yeah? Don’t get so cocky now.” Bokuto smirked.

“Oh no here we go.” Akaashi and Kenma whispered at the same time. The twins only giggled.

“Well…where do I start with you? The years I’ve known you be some of the best years I can think of. When I wake up in the morning, I always ask myself what kind of trouble we’re going to get into today? I know I just said I’d out talk you, but I don’t think so because there aren’t enough words to describe how much you mean to me. So you win.”

“YES!”

“This time. I’ll destroy you later when we play volleyball.” Kuroo smirked as Bokuto smirked.

“You’re on!”

“Looking forward to that. But I know I’m looking forward to a lot of things in the future that have to do with you. And not only with you, but with our girls. I know we have a future together because every time I think about it, you’re by my side. To think I don’t have a future with you makes me question everything I thought I knew. I love you and want to play volleyball with you till my last breath.” Kuroo finished as Bokuto smiled back.

They exchanged their rings, both Akaashi and Kenma “ _pretending_ ” to have misplaced the rings as a joke to their grooms. The guests all got a kick out of it when both of them freaked out. Both have been told they will get them back when they least expect it. The two best men only chuckled.

“Kotaro and Tetsuro, by the power invested by me, I hereby announce you husbands for life. You may both now kiss.” The officiant announced. They didn’t have to be told twice as they went in for the kiss. Everyone cheered but Athena and Taiga weren’t having it, saying ew when they saw their Father’s kiss. “I am proud to present to you for the first time Mr. and Mr. Kuroo-Bokuto!!”

Everyone cheered as the two ran down the aisle, hand in hand. Akaashi and Kenma told the twins to run after their Daddies and they didn’t have to be told twice to do so. They might be little, but they were fast. They caught up to their Father’s who picked them up and held them close. After five years of being engaged, they were finally married and could focus on their family.


End file.
